Since initial funding of this grant in May 2000, research literature cited by PubMed on cannabinoid and endocannabinoid physiology and pharmacology has expanded by two orders of magnitude, reflecting the expansion of basic science in this field. Findings have potential clinical applications in drug abuse and addictions, metabolic disorders, mental health and neurodegenerative diseases, and pathologies in other organ systems of the body. The International Cannabinoid Research Society's (ICRS) annual Symposia on the Cannabinoids is the single comprehensive meeting in which leading international laboratories disclose critical research findings on cannabinoid and endocannabinoid physiology and pharmacology well in advance of publication of the data. Participation of trainees as well as established research investigators ensures future progress. The goal of this grant is to facilitate trainee attendance at the symposia and their retention in the field by providing travel awards, student presentation awards and career development programs. In addition, the ICRS proposes to host an annual translational symposium with invited speakers. Symposia abstracts are archived on the ICRS website and as a citable document available to the public. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The mission of the International Cannabinoid Research Society's (ICRS) is to foster cannabinoid research. Results of research in this area are presented at an annual Symposia on the Cannabinoids. Enhancement of trainee participation in the Symposia and sponsorship of an annual symposium on translational research are the primary goals of the proposed grant.